Las vueltas de la vida
by AniPotterica
Summary: Al finalizar la guerra Harry recibe una noticia por parte de Ginny que le rompe el corazón pero años después se da cuenta que no cambiaría nada.


**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a mi, todos los personajes y lugares que puedan reconocer pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling_**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al_ azar"del foro _"La Madriguera"_**

 ** _La historia es de 805 palabras según Word_**

* * *

Aunque Harry estaba exhausto y quería dormir por mucho tiempo aún no podía hacerlo pues después de hablar con los familiares de los fallecidos tenía que ver a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería y quería hablar con Ginny antes de ir a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar, él sabía que tenían tiempo pero quería decirle que aún la amaba.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería pudo observar que estaba llena de heridos, la señora Pomfrey lo vio llegar y le dijo que tenía 3 costillas fracturadas y estaba muy deshidratado y un poco desnutrido, él lo atribuyó a que en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes no siempre comían mucha comida y había que racionarla, por lo que la señora Pomfrey le dio algunas pociones y lo envió a descansar en su cama en el dormitorio, cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Hermione y Ron esperándolo y ambos parecían nerviosos y un poco molestos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry

-Debería ser ella la que le diga esto, fue su decisión – se quejó Ron y Hermione le dio la razón

-¿De qué están hablando? – dijo Harry aún más confundido que antes

-Ginny nos pidió que te dijéramos que lo sentía mucho y que está consciente que dijo que te iba a esperar pero que pasó demasiado tiempo y ella se enamoró de otra persona – dijo Hermione nerviosa y con una mirada de lástima al igual que Ron

-Pero ella dijo que me esperaría, pensé que ella me amaba y que entendía por qué terminé con ella – dijo Harry mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, él tenía esperanzas de que ahora que la guerra había terminado al fin podía ser feliz

-Lo siento mucho Harry, nosotros pensamos que esperaría, pensamos que serían felices luego de la guerra – dijo Ron con pesar

-¿Sabes de quién se enamoró? – preguntó Harry, no sabía por qué lo preguntaba cuando sabía que la respuesta iba a doler porque probablemente era alguien a quién conocía o incluso llamaba amigo

-No nos dijo cree que dolería menos si no supieras quien era – contestó Hermione despectivamente

Harry no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y fue al gran comedor donde vio a Ginny y pensó en ir a pedirle que le explicara pero dolía verla y saber que no lo había amado lo suficiente para esperarlo, así que fue a sentarse en silencio donde estaban los cadáveres de Tonks y Remus.

-Cuidaré de Teddy, él sabrá lo valiente que fueron sus padres y cuánto lo amaban, lo prometo – dijo después de unos momentos en silencio.

Ron se acercó a él y le dijo que su familia iba a regresar a la madriguera y que su papá quería que fuera a descansar a la madriguera pero Harry dijo que no podía ver a Ginny, mucho menos convivir con ella bajo el mismo techo porque dolía mucho incluso pensar en ella, Ron dijo que entendía pero que se mantuviera en contacto y se fue con el resto de los Weasley y Hermione.

En las próximas semanas Harry se quedó en Hogwarts ayudando con las reparaciones de la escuela, asistió a todos los funerales aunque los más difíciles fueron el de Colin, Fred, Remus y Tonks. Compró una casa en las afueras de Londres, en un vecindario muggle luego de arreglar los problemas que tenía con los duendes por haber robado en el banco.

Con el tiempo el dolor que sentía cada vez que veía a Ginny fue disminuyendo, decidió cambiar de look y compró ropa nueva, cambió sus anteojos y se cortó el cabello.

Meses después de la guerra estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon en un fin de semana que no tenía entrenamiento en St. Mungos, había decidido trabajar ahí en lugar de ser un auror porque estaba cansado de pelear, cuando tropezó con Daphne Greengrass y empezaron a platicar y Harry decidió invitarla a salir.

Llevaba 3 meses saliendo con Daphne cuando la llevó por primera vez a la madriguera para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Weasley, Daphne pareció agradarles a todos y Teddy parecía feliz con ella.

Él y Daphne llevaban año y medio saliendo cuando él le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que sí y el día de su boda fue casi un año después de la fecha en la que le pidió casarse con él.

Daphne y él tuvieron 3 hijos, 2 niños y una niña llamados James Sirius Potter, Robert Cyrus Potter y Lily Isabella Potter.

A pesar de que en su momento Harry se sintió destrozado cuando Ginny no esperó por él como dijo que haría pero ahora él se siente feliz porque sabe que no tendría la familia que tiene si no hubiera sido por eso y es feliz con su vida al igual que Ginny es feliz en su vida con Seamus, siendo los Finnigan.


End file.
